No es espiar
by minami016
Summary: Ella le preguntó si le gustaba. El dijo que no. Así que ¿por qué, de repente, ella estaba saltando alegremente? ¿Y por qué diablos de repente el estaba deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada? SasuSaku TRADUCCIÓN


**Summary: Ella le preguntó si le gustaba. El dijo que no. Así que ¿por qué, de repente, ella estaba saltando alegremente? ¿Y por qué diablos de repente el estaba deseando que el debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada? SasuSaku TRADUCCIÓN**

**It Ain't Spying**

**by: cutecrazyice**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

_"Sasuke-kun, tengo una pregunta. Te prometo que no te molestare mas si contestas con honestidad. "_

_Silencio._

_"Yo te gusto?"_

_"No."_

_"... Oh. ¿Existe una posi-"_

_"Esas son dos preguntas."_

_Vacilación._

_"Y. .. y-¿Tengo una oportunidad, Sasuke-kun? Contigo? "_

_Silencio._

_"... Estoy ocupado, Sakura. Deja de molestarme mientras entreno. "_

_"... Oh."_

_Desesperación. Pero ella no lo dejaba ver._

_En lugar de eso, Sakura sonrió y aceptó._

_"Está bien, entonces. Ya no te molestare más, Sasuke-kun "._

_Y ella se fue casi saltando y feliz, dejando a Sasuke con los ojos y la boca un poco abierta._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

No debería haber ido de esa manera. Ella tendría que haber seguido haciendo preguntas, de la forma en que siempre lo hace, incluso cuando él le dijo que le molestaba. Ella debería haber continuado molestando para salir, o conversar, o para cualquier tipo de interacción- ella es persistente, siempre lo había sido, y generalmente nunca se detenia hasta que conseguia lo que quería. Ella debería seguir mantenido siendo problemática, siendo habladora ... ser molesta.

Ella no lo hizo.

Ella en realidad sonrió. _Salto_. Igual que algún escuelero maldito al que se había dado un lindo y delicioso dulce.

¿Qué había sucedido?

"Neh, teme ... Dime otra vez por qué estamos espiando fuera de la casa de Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke no respondió. No estaba espiando-que sólo estaba tratando de resolver el misterio de las acciones de Sakura ayer. Podría haber estado enferma. Podría haber estado delirando o algo así. Demonios, podría haber estado borracha. Podría haber -

"Teme ... ¿estamos espiando a Sakura-chan, porque te gusta?"

"No."

_No estaba _espiando.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Controlando. Ayer estaba extraña ".

"Oh, wow, teme ... te preocupa!"

"Dobe. Tenemos una misión de mañana. La misión estará en peligro si está enferma. "

Naruto parecía decepcionado, luego resignado, y luego confundido. -Suspiró. Se rascó la cabeza y los ojos y miró a Sasuke como si al hombre le habían crecido tres cabezas. Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió mirando el apartamento de Sakura, desde su lugar detrás de un árbol a pocos metros de distancia.

Naruto volvió a hablar.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué crees que ella está enferma. Ella sonreía ayer. "

_Exactamente._

"Cállate, dobe".

Normalmente, Naruto hubiera gritado insultos de vuelta, y exigiría que no le llame dobe. Pero él no lo hizo, para sorpresa de Sasuke. El rubio sólo suspiró y luego sonrió, una chispa traviesa entrando en sus ojos azules.

No era una sonrisa en la que Sasuke confiara.

"Neh, teme ... sé por que Sakura sonreía ayer!"

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser, ¿verdad? Naruto _no podía saber_-el tipo no estaba allí cuando Sasuke y Sakura estaban hablando! Pero si Sakura le contó lo sucedido, y le pareció gracioso o algo ...

Sasuke se preparó, listo para la burla y para golpear las luces del bocazas molesto si lo hacía.

"Ella estaba sonriendo-, porque"

La mano de Sasuke se empuño.

" Alguien le invito a salir a una cita! Y ella dijo que sí! "

El puño se relajo. Y Sasuke hizo la única cosa que podía pensar por el momento, a pesar del shock y extrañeza que fluía a través de su sistema.

Él parpadeó.

Miró.

Se quedó paralizado.

_¿Qué dijo que??_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

Cinco minutos más tarde, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, y salió Sakura-con un vestido de verano que fluía hasta encima de las rodillas, y mostrando sus lindas piernas.

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a pensar que sus piernas eran lindas?

_No estaba_ mirando. Simplemente estaba _observando._

Había una gran diferencia.

El vestido era amarillo oro, un contraste directo con el pelo rosa que debería haber sido ridículo.

No lo era.

Su calzado eran estilettos, que debería haber parecido un payaso por ponerse esos tacones altos.

No lo parecia.

Tenía el pelo hacia abajo y no tenía maquillaje ni joyas, que debería haber parecido como cualquier día normal, y ella se debería de ver muy, muy normal.

No lo era. Ella no lo era.

En realidad se veía muy, muy bonita.

"Wow, teme! No se ve nuestra Sakura-chan muy guapa? "

" No". Sasuke casi mordio las palabras.

_No estaba_ mirando. Por supuesto que no.

El solo estaba… curioso.

"¿Quién es su cita, dobe?"

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, pensando. Luego se iluminó. "Yo no sé, teme. Ella nunca lo dijo. Pero dijo que nos gustaría-por lo que debe ser nuestro amigo! "

Cualquiera con el cual sale Sakura _no_ era su amigo.

Y no estaba celoso. Por supuesto que no.

Sólo ... curioso.

"Neh, teme ... Supongo que ella ya te supero, ¿eh?" Naruto, dijo, sonriendo feliz.

"Hn."

"¡Bien por ella!"

Si Sasuke fuera una persona violenta, ya habría golpeado al idiota ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

Esta bien, así que tal vez _era _una persona violenta. Algunas veces.

Diez minutos después, Naruto tenía un ojo negro (por el cual rugió furioso antes de calmarse, desconcertado). Y todavía estaban siguiendo sutilmente a Sakura, mientras paseaba tranquilamente por la calle, y paro delante de un restaurante muy pintoresco, con las manos pacientemente a los costados. Como esperando a alguien.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ese alguien llegó.

Era Kiba.

"Oh-oh! Oh, wow! "Naruto-exclamó en voz baja, sosteniendo su mano izquierda en el ojo morado y su derecha en el aire. "Es el chico perro! ¡Lo sabía! Yo _sabía_ que a el le gusta nuestra Sakura-chan! Y él se las ah arreglado para invitarla a salir-wow! "

Kiba había traído flores con él, rosas rojas, que Sasuke sabía a ciencia cierta no estaban en la cabeza de la lista de Sakura. Le gustaban las margaritas. _Siempre_ le habían gustado las margaritas. Sasuke esperó verla decepcionada cuando el chico perro le entregó las flores.

Ella no lo hizo. No parecía decepcionada.

En cambio, se sonrojó y sonrió, de manera tan brillante, tan feliz, que el aliento de Sasuke casi quedo atrapado en su garganta, y casi, muy cerca golpea a Kiba allí mismo.

La sonrisa no era para Kiba. El rubor no era para Kiba.

¿Desde cuándo se ruboriza y sonríe para la gente así como así?

Sakura tomó las flores del chico, y sus manos rozaron. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

Tal vez Sasuke debería matarlo ahora, y terminar con esto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

Cinco minutos después, los dos estaban sentados dentro del restaurante-y los otros dos estaban fuera, espiando.

Bueno_, no espiando_. ... Simplemente observando.

Las ventanas de vidrio proveían vista suficiente para eso.

"Neh, Sasuke-teme ... Sakura hizo una buena elección, ¿no?"

Silencio. Ojos onxy sólo miraban, como los dos daban sus pedidos, y se metieron en una conversación. Kiba siguió hablando, y señalando con las manos-y todo lo que dijo, debio haber sido divertido porque Sakura no dejó de sonreír y reír, y de inclinar de la cabeza como si la conversación fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

¡Maldita sea. ¿Qué era lo que ese tipo le estaba diciendo?

"Ellos lucen lindos juntos, ¿no?" Naruto reflexionó, mirando a su compañera de equipo, de pelo de color rosa con satisfacción. "Sí que sabe cómo hacer reír a nuestra Sakura-chan. Me pregunto si saldrán otra vez después de esta cita "

los ojos onxy se entornaron.

", Y terminarán convirtiéndose en una pareja,"

Puños apretados.

"Y se casaran y tendrán lindos bebés Inuzukas en el futuro!"

Silencio.

"Dobe".

"Sí, teme?"

"Eres un idiota".

Naruto simplemente roló en los ojos, y sonrió.

Veinte minutos después, llegó la comida. Siguieron charlando, incluso al comer, obviamente demasiado concentrados en el otro para notar sus alrededores. Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban.

Y ella sonreía demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke.

Se había ordenado la pasta con salsa. Después de unos bocados, en su labio superior quedo un poco de salsa.

Lentamente, Kiba lo limpio con su pulgar.

Sakura se sonrojó.

Naruto sonrió.

Sasuke miró.

¿Por qué estaba dejando que ese estúpido hombre la tocara?

"Neh, teme ... Creo que a Sakura-chan le gusta, también ..."

No lo hacia. _No podía._

¿Por qué? Él no lo sabía. Ella simplemente ... no podía.

Su corazón podría no soportarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

Terminada la comida media hora más tarde, con Naruto quejándose todo el rato sobre la forma en que deberían dejar a los dos en paz e ir por ramen a Ichiraku's.

Por supuesto, Sasuke lo ignoró.

Por supuesto, continuaron siguiendo a los dos.

Se paseaban por el parque, como los novios suelen hacerlo denoche. La luna estaba fuera, así como las estrellas, un escenario perfecto para el romance.

Él debería estar feliz de que Sakura lo superó, feliz de que ella no lo molestaba más. Debería estar agradecido. Aliviado. Indiferente.

¿Por qué se sintió molesto, entonces?

De hecho ... ¿por qué incluso sentía algo?

Después de más risas la conversación, y más de ojos verdes destellando, los dos volvieron a la casa de Sakura, y se pararon afuera de su puerta. Se miraron los dos, sin dejar de sonreír-Kiba con las manos en los bolsillos, y Sakura con las manos en frente, entrelazadas con suavidad.

Kiba se acercó. Sakura no se movió.

Y después de un poco, la besó. Un beso largo, dulce, a la derecha de su suave mejilla.

Ella no protestó.

En lugar de eso volvió a sonrojarse.

Y Sasuke comenzó a ver rojo.

Era más que suficiente, incluso para un Uchiha de soportar. Algo tiene que ser hecho.

Ahora.

Kiba se fue. Sakura saludó. Sasuke se levantó de su posición.

Naruto simplemente se quedó perplejo.

"Teme! ¿A dónde vas? "

"Métete en tus propios asuntos, dobe".

"¡Hey! Teme! "

Pero Sasuke no estaba para escuchar. Se había ido hace mucho, con un objetivo en mente.

Una charla con la siempre tan ajena Haruno Sakura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

"Sakura".

Una pausa.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Trató de mantener la calma, realmente lo hizo. Trató de ver razón en esta situación, y trató de decirse a sí mismo que no era asunto suyo-nada de esto fue alguna vez susnto suyo.

Pero cuando se dio vuelta, vio a su cara bonita. Su inocente expresión de sorpresa. Sus labios entreabiertos.

Y el rubor todavía tiñendo la mejilla que el chico perro había besado.

Y así, el Uchiha hizo lo que los Uchihas nunca fueron acusados de hacer, no en su tiempo de vida.

El explotó.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Estuvo a punto de gruñir, los ojos brillando.

Sakura sólo parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Dejaste que ese estúpido chico perro te toque".

"¿Qué?" Hubo una conmoción en su tono de este tiempo.

"Y lo dejaste besarte".

"Has ... has estado siguiéndome?" El shock desapareció, sólo para ser reemplazado por los ojos empequeñecidos. Miró a Sasuke. El miró de vuelta.

Naruto simplemente estaba allí (sí, el muchacho rubio había seguido a Sasuke), observando la conversación con temor.

"No quiero que te toque. Nunca ".

"¿Por qué?" Sakura saltó, todavía mirando. Enfureció a Sasuke que el brillo en sus ojos se había ido, y ella ya no sonreía.

"Porque yo no quiero", espetó.

"Bueno, mala suerte", se burló Sakura, las manos en las caderas ahora. "Porque yo puedo decidir con quien salgo-"

"¿Es por eso que estabas tan feliz cuando te dije que no?"

Lo miró sorprendido. "Tú ... ¿qué?"

"Tu siempre estas ahi! Tu siempre estas cerca ... siempre estás en mi camino! Y maldita sea-yo no quiero que sea de otra manera! "

Silencio.

Naruto abrió los ojos. Sakura palideció.

"Yo ... yo te gusto?" Ella chilló, el shock muy claro en sus ojos.

_Sí._

"¡No!" Mordió. "Eres molesta."

El shock se fue de nuevo, y se enfadó de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes oscurecieron, agarrándolo con la guardia baja.

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos crees que te da el derecho a decir eso? Para hacer eso? ", Gritó, sin importarle si era fuerte.

"No es asunto tuyo."

-Entonces, Kiba-kun no es asunto tuyo! "

Kiba-kun. Kiba-kun.

Kiba_-kun_.

"No lo llames así", espetó, los ojos volviedose rojos peligrosamente en los bordes.

"Puedo llamarlo cimo quiera!" Le espetó de vuelta.

"¿Te gusta?" Siseó.

"Sí, me gusta!" Dijo entre dientes.

"Yo te gusto?" Le espetó.

"¡No!", Le espetó de vuelta.

"¿Por qué diablos no?", Gritó.

"Porque eres irritante y exigente, y todo lo que haces es seguir haciendome daño y rechazándome! Kiba-kun, nunca lo hizo, y dudo que lo haga alguna vez! Así que no, Uchiha Sasuke ... no me gustas", me gritó.

"Así que estabas mintiéndome cuando me dijiste que me querías?" Rugió.

"¡No! Porque no me gustas, idiota! Tu me distraes de todo e invades mi mente y mi corazón, y no puedo evitarlo porque ¡Te amo! No me gustas... ¡Te _amo_! Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré! "

Sí, ella gritó de vuelta.

Y su corazón dio un vuelco. De alegría. De alivio.

De felicidad.

Sakura pareció darse cuenta del error que había cometido cuando dijo eso impulsivamente, porque el fuego en sus ojos verdes murió, convirtiéndolos sordos y casi sin vida. Parecía derrotada y cansada.

Y, de repente, el no quería verla así nunca mas.

Sin pensarlo, hizo lo único cosa que viene con el instinto. No porque era lo adecuado, o lo que tenia que hacer ... sino porque era lo que quería.

Lo que él necesitaba.

La besó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

Por lo general, a el no le gustaban los dulces. Ellos no eran de su gusto, y no eran su tipo. Ellos hacen el que te duelan los dientes, y son poco saludables.

Besar a Sakura, su sabor, era como tener una gran dosis de caramelo tirado en su sistema. Ella sabía dulce.

Y de repente, él quería tener ese sabor en la boca para siempre.

Se alejo aturdido, su corazón latiendo tan rápido. Vio sus ojos, nublados y aturdidos también. Hermosa. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su rubor estaba de vuelta.

Y era todo para él. Sólo para él.

"Tu... tu dijiste que no te gustaba", murmuró, mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos aturdidos.

"No me gustas", respondió Sasuke.

Silencio. Ella lo miró fijamente. Realmente lo miró.

Y abrió mucho los ojos, cuando vio lo que quería decir.

Por último.

"Tú ... tú me amas?", Susurró, como si tuviera miedo de lo que había oído.

Él no contestó.

En su lugar, la besó de nuevo, y se preguntó por qué nunca había hecho esto antes. Había sido un estúpido, y que había sido descortés.

Tal vez ya era hora de cambiar eso.

"Tu me distraes todo el tiempo", dijo, entre dulces, y embriagadores besos ", invades mi pensamientos y mi corazón. Rompiste la maldita pared alrededor de el. Y no puedo soportar que alguien mas te bese, o te toque, porque ... "

Nunca llegó a terminar la frase, porque de pronto sus labios estaban de nuevo en los de él, y sus brazos estaban alrededor de él, y parecía que no lo iba a dejar ir.

Y el estaba bien con eso.

Porque él no la iba a dejar ir, tampoco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

"Neh, teme... Sakura-chan... podrían dejar de besarse un tiempo y dejar que Sasuke termine la frase? Todavía no entiendo. "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

De detrás de un árbol, Kiba esperaba, con Akamaru descansando perezosamente a sus pies.

Diez minutos más tarde, un bocazas de pelo rubio llegó como una bala con otra mancha negra en el otro ojo.

Kiba se limitó a levantar una ceja.

"Así que... quién te golpeó?"

Naruto hizo una mueca. "Fue el teme. Y pensar que yo sólo estaba pidiendo que dejaran de besarse. Dios. Él tenia que decir las palabras, después de todo. "

Ojos marrones brillaron de diversión, y Kiba no podía dejar de sonreír. "Y lo dijo?"

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. "¡Sí! Justo antes de que él me diera un puñetazo-alto y claro! "

Ambos rieron. Akamaru se levantó y empezó a mover su cola.

Naruto sonrió un poco más. "Bueno, muchachos ... hicimos nuestra parte! Ahora déjenme invitarles con el ramen que siempre desearon por hacerles a mis ingenuos e idiotas amigos el favor de finalmente reconocer lo que estaba allí todo el tiempo! "

Y con eso, los tres caminando, riendo y bromeando y, en general sintiendose satisfechos de lo que había sucedido, y lo que habían hecho ... por mas astutos que habían sido.

Sip. Misión cumplida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

* * *

**HOLA!!! espero que les haya gustado!!! Mientras estaba curioseando me encontre con este fic... y me parecio tan genial, por que aceptemoslo, esto es taaaaan sasuke, o al menos, es taaan como quiesieramos que sea en realidad... quien hubiera pensado que todo esto se le ocurriera a Naruto...**

**Esto es un Traducción!!! osea...no es mio!!! es de cutecrazyice (gran autora) y pueden encontrar el original entre mis favoritos... Es mi primera traducción!!! me siento tan orgullosa (se saca una lagrima)  
**

**reviews, comentarios, criticas son bien recibidas poooorfa!!!  
**


End file.
